


【居北】现形【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 赶脚一旦进入老夫老妻模式，直男就会现形哈哈₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾





	【居北】现形【朱白】

#1.

朱一龙肯定没有在睡觉。  
虽说白宇回到家已经是十二点多，洗漱收拾，差不多也一点，但这个钟点对于朱一龙而言真的不算晚。这人一到休假就特别喜欢熬夜，连着放了两星期的假，这个钟点睡得着才怪。这么早就把灯熄了，肯定是又是想趁着黑灯瞎火的欺负自己了。  
这舟车劳顿的，白宇这会儿眼皮子都在打架，想到几分钟后可预估的战况，白宇就觉得有点压力山大。  
果不其然，他才钻进去，被子里的人就已经从床的另一头拱了过来，手搭在他的身上就开始四处点火。  
在被探入的时候，白宇脑袋里的困意还在与往上涌的暖意作斗争。但当身后的人整个贴上来的时候，白宇就突然感受到一点异样。  
这是什么软软的触感？？？  
白宇往后伸手捏了捏那人的臂膀。  
嗯，结实的。  
确认过后，白宇又眯上了眼睛。  
过了一阵，那人在白宇的颈窝里响亮地亲了一口。  
白宇瞬间清醒了。

#2.

一个鲤鱼打挺，白宇起身就把床头灯给打开了。  
“不对啊，这怎么还扎人啊？？？”  
这灯一亮，白宇才发现，朱一龙头发没剪，胡子也没理。这会儿胡茬儿长度都快赶上白宇了。  
“哇，你还真是宅了两星期啊，整个人都松懈了……”  
这可真是新鲜了。白宇跨他身上一边盯着他的脸看，手一边往下摸。果然，刚刚不是错觉，这人长小肚腩了。  
朱一龙估计是被白宇盯得不好意思了，托住他的屁股就往上顶，一上来就是不打算让他好好说话的劲头。  
那人虽说肚子长了些肉，下面那硬邦邦的家伙倒是一点没变。白宇原本还想吐槽说“你长胡子没我好看”，但颠簸了好一阵实在受不住。识时务者为俊杰，这种欠收拾的话他还是忍一忍，明天再说。  
“哎、哎哟，哥诶，你悠着点——”  


完了，把他骗到手了，他的神仙哥哥就原形毕露了。

#3.

第二天早上，朱一龙就觉得气氛不太对。  
白宇先是一大早就把他被子掀了，叫他早睡早起。他还想冲着白宇打个滚赖个床，白宇就连腿都用上了。  
一脸懵逼地洗漱过后，他就看见白宇坐电视前面吃着炸酱面。  
可他没看见自己那份。  
“我的呢？”  
只见白宇在他面前放了俩鸡蛋，一边嗦面一边含糊不清地说道：“你吃这个就够了。”  
“为什么我没有炸酱面呀？”  
“你看看你肚子都啥样了你就吃炸酱面。”白宇说，“你不许吃，你就看着我吃。”  
朱一龙见白宇板着脸那样，委屈巴巴道：“嘤，你已经不是疼爱我的小白兔了。”  
“呵，你也不是勾引我的那只狐狸精了。”白宇哼哼道，“谁也别嫌弃谁了，不吃我替你吃了。”  
朱一龙赶忙抢过那水煮蛋，像个仓鼠一样囫囵吞了。  
“看脸，肤浅。”  
他冲白宇撇了撇嘴，喝过牛奶后就钻浴室刮胡子去了。

#4.

“大表弟啊，几星期不见，你都不知道你表哥胖成啥样了——卧槽！”  
白宇还在沙发上抖着腿跟朱一龙表弟语音呢，一不留神就被人掀翻了。  
“你干嘛呢！”  
“好哇你，不仅嫌弃我留胡子，还嫌我胖。”  
“你说你是不是胖了。”白宇伸手就往朱一龙肚子上的软肉摸。  
“切。”朱一龙擒住他的爪子往上一摁，“那你帮我燃燃脂。”  
“不。哦。”  
白宇眯着眼睛看向朱一龙，试图摆出一个带着嫌弃的拒绝表情，可朱一龙剃了胡子白白嫩嫩的模样实在太好看。那带着点稚气的大笑脸冲他晃了晃，他就意乱情迷，自己扒衣了。  


#5.

白宇这个打工仔比不上朱老板，任任性性地就给自己休个长假。才和男朋友腻歪了五天，白宇又要赶一个出国的行程。  
在他出差的这段时间，朱一龙倒是跟他打卡打得相当勤快：健身房、虎皮尖椒、美容院、菜苔，80kg，说来就来……  


事实证明，好演员，就是一个气球。朱一龙是个好演员，所以他想胖就胖，想瘦就瘦。

白宇才到机场的地下停车场，就远远地看见一个戴着口罩的男人穿着贴身的衣服，拗着摆拍造型，显眼地杵在他的保姆车前面。  
哎呀，真特么帅。  
白宇心里这么偷着乐，人前还是摆出一副淡定的模样。  
他一脸高冷地把行李箱塞到车里，然后扭过头瞪了男人一眼。  
“你还说我幼稚。”

#6.

等朱一龙把身材练好了，白宇又得忍受朱一龙的另一个坏毛病：臭美。  
朱一龙是个闷骚的人，他臭美的具体表现为：  
1、家里开着25度的空调，也非得穿个小背心；  
2、看个电视，也得强行把白宇搂到怀里；  
3、有事没事就在捏白宇的胳膊，说他没肉，叫他也一块儿健身。  
……  
一来二去的，白宇被他烦到不行了，一枕头糊过去，趁朱一龙不注意就骑到了他身上。  
“你干什么！”朱一龙拨开他的手。  
“我健身！我补充蛋白质！”

#7.

见面会前夕，白宇和小助理在过收集回来的粉丝提问。  
“白叔，这妹子居然问你，保持身材的心得，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“我怎么就没有心得了，晨跑、俯卧撑、柠檬水、多吃高纤维食品……”  
这突然抢答叫小助理摸不着：“老板你怎么回事？？？？？”  
叹了口气，白宇将问题卡“啪叽”摔桌上。  
“唉！别问！”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 赶脚一旦进入老夫老妻模式，直男就会现形哈哈₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾


End file.
